The Magic of Love
by uyay
Summary: Felice's life has lost all meaning to her. She hasn't been living for a while and she doesn't want to be alive any longer. So what happens when she gets transported into a world of magic and dragons? Can she be what the world needs most? IMPORTANT: Suicide is depicted, go to The New Beginning part of Prequel to skip!
1. About This Story

About The Magic of Love-

Hello! This is basically an author's note, so if you want to skip this I don't blame you. However, if you want to know about the story behind this, well, story then keep reading.

My name is Delaney and mental health has been an issue I've struggled with my entire life. From depression to anxiety, to more recent diagnoses of Chronic PTSD and Borderline Personality, the sailing has been anything but smooth. I'm throwing this out there because this story is my baby and more than that, it's _my_ story. This summer I attempted to end my life multiple times. The Magic of love, while fan fiction, is also me putting myself in Felice's shoes and her in mine if those attempts had succeeded. So multiple disclaimers. 1) Fairy Tail is the creation of the brilliant Hiro Mashima, and I do not claim to own it in any way. This story will closely follow the plot line of Fairy Tail, specifically the anime. 2) Suicide is mentioned and depicted in this story. If that is too much for you, please do not read. It takes a lot of strength to recognize those triggers, and this story is not worth your well being. That being said, this story will follow my personal journey with my view on life, and maybe that will be helpful to you? If you just want to skip the depiction of suicide, skip the first part of the prequel and start reading at "The New Beginning."

This is the only authors note I plan on putting in here, but if you would like to know more feel free to ask. This might get updated later on.

With all of that out of the way, care to take this journey with me?

Love,

Delaney/Uyay

P.S: Because this is following my own journey, updates may be slow. Apologies in advance!


	2. Prequel: The Quiet and The New Beginning

**Prequel: The Quiet**

I was at a standstill, a dead end between my walls and myself. The more I pushed the more they shoved back. They were beginning to close in on me now.

From a passerby's prospective I appeared to be looking over the edge, admiring the water below. Admiring the quiet calm of the night. From my perspective, however, I was pondering my life. Pondering the crossroads I faced that might just change everything.

The water _was_ beautiful. It was somehow still below me, creating a perfect reflection of the world above. The painting it created of the stars was enough to leave anyone breathless. It would be a shame if something were to disturb it, yet disturbing it seemed all too tempting. It would be easy to do so.

My depression had been getting worse lately, spurred on by my dad's illness and my now extreme anxiety. Of course no one could tell. I had been dealing with depression long enough to know how to mask the emotion, and that's exactly what I did. It was getting harder though. My mask wasn't cracking per say- more like it was slipping down my face as the elastic wore out from constant use.

The idea of people seeing my true emotions stung. It was another painful reminder of just how useless I was. My life was pointless; _I_ was pointless.

The object of my gaze was beckoning me, a welcomed idea of a bitter end to my misery.

This wasn't the first time I had let these thoughts flood my mind. Before I had held on for my dad, but now things seemed hopelessly clear. My dad didn't need me, he had Cameron- his caretaker after my mask slipped the first time. My mom had my brothers who probably wouldn't even notice my lack of existence. And finally my best friend, Mark- he rarely talked to me anymore, anyways.

There was no reason for me to hold on anymore. My decision had been made. I jumped.

A passerby might understand now. Understand the chaos I felt as they watched me bow to my fate. I'm sure I looked a mess but I felt anything but. I felt as peaceful as the water I would soon disrupt.

And so I fell.

 **The New Beginning**

You can imagine my ire when instead of landing in the water I landed, softly, on a pile of leaves. You can also imagine my fear when I saw not one but two huge dragons in front of me, and my dismay when I tried running away only to find cavernous walls on all other sides. One dragon, or at least that's the only word I could think of to describe such a creature, stood in front of the other. It was at least twice the other dragons size, not that the other one was any too small. Black, iridescent scales scattered the light on the rock surrounding like a disco ball. The smaller dragon felt more feminine, and unbelievably timid almost. Their scales looked like liquid gold, and I felt like I could stare at them for hours. I started to do just that - I was either too stupid or too stunned to be scared.

"Welcome, child," a voice boomed. I looked up. It was the first dragon. "This is your new home."

"I'm sorry, I must have heard you wrong." I shook my head as though to clear it. Perhaps golden scales had left me in more of a trance than I had thought. "Where exactly am I? Aren't you going to eat me?"

He guffawed. "No, young one. You are to be our daughter, and we will be your mentors."

That was how I met them, my new parents of my new life. The black one was Epokë. He was the king of dragons, hence his size, and ruled over time. He was the one who chose me and pulled me back when I ended my last life. I was at the very beginning of time, even before the dinosaurs. Or actually, I had a theory that the dragons _were_ the dinosaurs. Epokë was married to Qiellor - the gold dragon - and had gifted her the stars. That was my favorite thing to learn, celestial magic. I found my friends in the more human of the celestial spirits my mother ruled over with help of the appointed spirit king.

I'm making it sound more simple than it was, though. There was a reason why Epokë called me back in time, after all. I was chosen, _the_ chosen. Chosen by time to rule time, to save time. There was a problem, you see. Magic would soon be at its end. My father's brother, the dragon of the apocalypse, wanted to be king. The other dragons loved my father, though, so my uncle had to take them by force. Acnologia was slowly taking control over the minds of all the dragons, and it was up to me to stop him. There was more, though. We couldn't afford for Acnologia to have control over time, so when the day came, I would have to kill my father. That day, was today.

"Dad?" The cave I called home was eerily silent, never a good sign. His boisterous laugh almost always echoed around me when I returned home from training. He had to slow down time just so I could accomplish what I had finished today. I was now a dragon slayer of all types. That was it! Maybe mother and he were throwing me a surprise party!

A sticky squelch interrupted my thoughts. I looked down at my boots, or rather at the bottom of my left foot. A sticky red substance dripped from it. I looked at the floor. A pool of blood half dried was leading further into the tunnel. "Mom?" I tried. I wrapped my cloak - a gift from my father - around me for comfort and followed the trail.

What I found at the end shook me to my core. A heap of bloodied gold. My mother, dead. I shuddered. "Mom!" I choked back a sob.

"It's time, young one." I looked up and saw my dad standing over her. His nails were red and I knew.

"I can't. I don't want to! Please, don't make me do this!"

"You must, Felice. You know that."

I couldn't hold back my sob that time. "I love you."

"And we love you."

So I held up my hand, and time flew through me. Slowly he crumpled, and shriveled, and eventually turned to ash. With that I collapsed. I lifted hands full of ash to my chest and I cried until I could cry no more. When I was done, I rose with a sudden strength. I had fallen as Felice, but I rose as Sefte, Queen of the Dragons, Protector of Time.


	3. Chapter 1: The Guild

Chapter 1: The Guild

Wooden doors stood in front of me. Above them hung a sign with large letters spelling Fairy Tail. This was it. This was the guild of my fate. I opened the doors to reveal a mass of people staring away from me. They were all looking up at the railing of the second level where an squat old man stood talking. He held a stack of paper in one hand, and placed the other on his hip. His face was frowning.

"You've gone and done it again, you brats!" he was shouting. "Just look at how much paperwork the Magic Council sent me this time! This is the biggest pile of complaints yet. Have you lost your minds? All you kids are good for is getting the higher ups mad at me!" The old man grumbled, then seemed to calm down a notch. "However," suddenly the pile of papers burst into flames, "I say to hell with the council.

"Now listen up! Any power that surpasses reason still comes from reason, right? Magic isn't some kind of miraculous power. It is a talent that only works when the flow of energy inside of us and the low of energy in the natural world are in perfect synchronization. To perform magic one must have a strong mind and the ability to focus. It should take over your being and come pouring out of your soul. If all we do is worry about following rules, then our magic will never progress. Don't let those blowhards on the magic council scare you. Follow the path you believe in. That is what makes the Fairy Tail Guild number one!" He threw the flames high in air and lifted his thumb and forefinger not quite like a backwards 'L' or check mark. The others followed suit and a young man with salmon hair jumped up to eat the flaming papers. I recognized him instantly as Igneel the fire dragon's boy, Natsu. It didn't surprise me, then, when he caught a whiff of me and lead the others in looking straight at me.

"Felice," he hissed and stood in front of the others. In the corner of my eye I spotted another man, this one with spiky blond hair, conflicted on how to take my arrival.

Before he could reveal too much I froze time around us. He went to fall to his knees but I held out a warning hand. " _Loke_ ," I stressed the name he was going by. I had heard of him coming here. "Not now. We will talk later at my new place. You know where it is."

He nodded, and time resumed.

"What are you doing here?" Natsu continued. "Got tired of wandering into our jobs and decided to steal them straight from the source?"

I frowned. My reputation, gained not quite intentionally, preceded me. I had wandered pointlessly for the last 9 years, not aging a day. When I finally came out of hiding 2 years ago, I found myself stumbling into all sorts of trouble. Kidnappings, dark guilds, monsters, the like. It wasn't always trouble. Sometimes I ran into people who needed small help like gathering herbs for medicine. I liked to help, but I never realized I was doing jobs already assigned to guilds. I grew famous because of my help, even gained the title of one of the ten wizard saints, but I also made guilds very unhappy. I was stealing their jobs, I didn't blame them for their dislike. I had to earn a living somehow, though, so I didn't stop.

"Not exactly." I removed the hood of my cloak so that everyone could see me. I heard some gasps and whispers. I looked up to Master Makarov who I knew by reputation only. He was another of the ten wizard saints. "I've come to join your guild."

If he was surprised he did not show it. He waved at me. "Come join me in my office."

I nodded and watched his back as he disappeared down a hallway. The sea of people parted hesitantly as I moved towards the stairs.

Once in his office I sat down in the brown leather chair he gestured to. He sat across from me and stared from behind his desk. Finally after a minute he spoke, "I didn't think I'd live to see the day you found a home. And you chose mine, no less."

"I already seem to have made a bad impression with your members, I apologize."

"You have done nothing wrong. In fact, you've done nothing a competitor guild wouldn't do, you just don't have others to share the grudge. Or you didn't until today, that is." He grabbed the guild stamp but gave me another questioning glance. "Are you sure this is what you want?"

No. I wasn't sure this was what I wanted. I wasn't sure this was for the best. But this is what fate called me to do.

"This is my destiny."

For a second it seemed he heard my double entendre but he let it go and nodded instead. "Where would you like your guild mark?"

I tossed my cloak over my left shoulder and pointed at the skin exposed by the high legs of my body suit. "In gold encased in black." He nodded again and pressed the cold stamp against my skin. It tingled for a moment as the magic worked but Makarov did not move when it was done. He leaned to my ear. "I am welcoming you with open arms," he whispered, "but you have a way of being in the wrong place at the wrong time. If so much as a hair on my children's heads is touched because of you I swear to the gods…" He drifted off and stood back.

"You are my family now," I told him. "I protect my family." He nodded a final time and started on the unburnt copies of his paperwork. I was dismissed.

I did not stay at the guild hall long. Instead I made my way to the outskirts of Magnolia. There I found the woods, and about a mile into the woods a clearing. In the clearing was the house I had built during the last month. It was relatively small, two stories and built around a rainbow eucalyptus tree. Really it was just two rooms stacked on top of each other. The first floor held my kitchen/dining room and the second floor was my room. The tree grew in the middle with a spiral staircase built around it, connecting the two rooms. Attached to the back of the house was an outhouse.

Approaching my house I realized the kitchen light was one. Loke, Leo, was already there. I took my time anyways, Entering through the french front door and heading upstairs. Leo followed. I stopped in front of my wardrobe where I carefully took off my cloak. I loved my cloak. It was dark black but whenever I used my celestial magic stars appeared. It was made of dragon scales and was a gift from my parents after I finished training with them. I slipped off my boots and then my jeans. Leo cleared his throat and I looked at him out of the corner of my eye but stopped there. I slipped on a pair of comfy shorts and turned to him. He knelt.

"Your majesty."

"Get up Leo." He obliged and I pulled him into a hug. "It is good to see you again."

"You're too kind to me. I know I messed up."

I frowned at that. "You also know I never agreed with that ruling. 'If all we do is worry about following rules, then our magic will never progress.'"

"The old man does have a way with words." Leo almost cracked a smile, then sighed. "Why didn't you stop the ruling then?"

It was a good question, and complicated at that. I had inherited my mother's title as queen of the celestial realm. With that I had supreme ruling, even over the appointed Spirit King. That being said, fate told me Leo was destined to join Fairy Tail, and his relationships here were important. Still, I couldn't tell him that, so instead I made the excuse, "I knew you thought the ruling was fair."

He looked like her didn't quite believe me. "I should go, I have a date."

I nodded. At least he was enjoying his time here on earthland. "I'll talk to the Spirit King. Three years is long enough Leo. Have fun."


	4. Chapter 2: The Titania

I had been at Fairy Tail about two weeks. I hadn't taken any jobs, instead I focused on getting to know my new guild mates. Mirajane was the older sister of Elfman. She was beautiful and caring, and worked as the barmaid. Elfman was obsessed with manliness, which I had in droves apparently. I spent most of my time with Levy, although I spent most of my time watching Leo and Natsu. Levy had gorgeous blue hair with wise brown eyes. She was a bookworm and gave great advice. It didn't surprise me that her teammates, Jet and Droy, were in love with her. Leo, or Loke, was an eyesore. I mean he was handsome, sure, but his crowd of girls were a bit much. And Natsu. Natsu was definitely Igneel's son, that was for sure. His personality was just as fiery as his magic. He had a flaming temper and strong spirit. Because of this he was almost always fighting with a cool tempered mage named Gray, an ice make wizard. Gray was a sight to behold, mainly because of his stripping habit. He had grey hair and eyes that matched.

I looked down from Natsu and Gray's latest fight to the stack of papers on the bar in front of me. "Hey, Mira, where's the master?" I called out to the busty barmaid. I had been helping Makarov with the mounds of paperwork the council had been sending him. Fairy Tail really did tend to go big. Too big, really, but that's what made them so endearing. Rumors were now that the old man had me lined up to take over the guild after him, skipping his own grandson, but I doubted it.

Mira regained my attention. "Oh, he didn't tell you? He had a meeting with the other guild masters."

"I see," and I planned on leaving it at that, but Mira continued.

"You see," she grabbed a magic marker from Reedus, the local artist, and started drawing in the air, "All the guild masters in the area get together and give regular reports. It's different than the council meetings, though." I nodded. I knew all of this already, but MIra was so nice I didn't have the heart to tell her. She continued. "The people on top of the world of magic are the 10 members of the council, connected with the government. Their job is to bring order to everything And on the chance that a wizard commits a crime, they pass judgment on them." ON the top of the grid she drew a box with the word 'council' in it. "Then below them are the organization of guilds. They circulate the decrees of the council, smooth out communication between the guilds in the same area, and keep us unified. It's a pretty tough job. Keeping the guilds in alliance is very important." Below the Council she drew more boxes with 'Local Guild Master League' written in them. Below that were guild names. The list with Fairy Tail also had guilds like Blue Pegasus and Quatro Cerberus. "There are also Dark guilds, meaning, guilds that don't belong to the league. Those guys sometimes have their hands in illegal, villainous activities." She made a group off to the side that included a large group called the Balam Alliance.

"Good to know, thanks."

Mira smiled kindly at me and erased the chart from the air, handing the pen back to Reedus. "I'll give you the key to the master's office, you can put the papers in there."

Mira handed me a small silver key and I thanked her before moving upstairs to the office. Makarov's office was especially cluttered in his absence, the paperwork piling on while he was gone. I frowned and grabbed a new stack of papers, putting the ones I had already completed where the new ones had been.

As I headed back through the hallway I realized that the guild below me was unusually quiet. When I reached the landing I got to see why. At the doors on the first floor stood an armor clad woman with bright red hair. I grinned internally. Titania was home. It took her a moment to spot me, I was already to the bottom of the stairs when she did. A crowd of people had gathered around her, one that parted easily as I approached.

"Felice! I heard you had joined." One of her arms was on her hips, making her look grumpier than I was sure he was. Her other arm was around a giant decorated horn. "So you've decided to stop doing our work for us and start doing it with us?"

I nodded, placing the stack of papers down on the nearest table. I then grabbed her now outstretched hand and pulled her into a hug. "It's good to see you, Erza."

She hugged me back tightly, and I struggled to breathe. "You as well."

Erza and I had met several times over the last two years, and had shared many drinks. It didn't take long for us to become good friends.

When we separated she pulled Natsu and Gray, who were now pretending to get along, aside. I sat down and pretended to do my paperwork, but instead I used my heightened hearing to listen in.

"Natsu, Gray, I have a favor to ask. I heard a troubling story after I finished this job. Honestly speaking, this is something for Master to decide, but I want to settle it quickly so I decided myself. I want the two of you to lend me your power. Will you come with me?"

I frowned. Erza asking for help was not a good sign. Just what had she heard? The others were also listening in, and were talking about the idea of Erza, Natsu, and Gray as a team. I picked up my papers and went to Mira, handing her back the silver key.

"You should go with them."

Mira's comment caught me off guard. "What?"

"Erza, Natsu, and Gray. You should go with them. Stop the boys from fighting when Erza isn't looking. Besides, god knows how much damage they might cause unchecked."

I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up to see Erza looking back at me. "Actually, I was meaning to ask you to come with us."

I didn't have to think about it. "Alright."

The next morning found Natsu, Gray, Happy - Natsu's flying blue cat - and I waiting at the train station for Erza. The boys were fighting, angry at being stuck together, while Happy was sitting next to me on a bench.

"You're a dragon slayer too?" he was asking me.

"Yup. A celestial dragon slayer."

"Whoa, don't tell Loke that. He doesn't like celestial wizards." I frowned but didn't say anything. "Do you have something made of dragon scales? Natsu's scarf is made of them."

I was proud to push part of my cloak into his paws. "It was a gift from my dad and mom."

"Your parents?"

"Yes. Epokë, my dad, was the dragon of time. He made this cloak for me with the help of my mother, Quillor, the celestial dragon."

"There's a time dragon!?"

"Was-" but as I started to tell him more than I probably should have, we heard something large on wheels approaching. We both looked up to see Erza pulling along a cart piled high with suitcases. "Wow, Erza, I don't think you brought enough stuff." I couldn't be surprised, though. That was just Erza, she had to be prepared for any and every thing.

"Really? I thought about bringing more but didn't. I suppose I don't have time to go grab it now though." I rolled my eyes. Only Erza.

Not long after Erza arrived did the train. Natsu immediately got sick, but Erza punched him in the stomach, knocking him out. When we settled in, Gray turned to me. "I'm Gray by the way." He held out a hand and an ice rose appeared in it, causing me to flush. He didn't know that I had be observing him and the others, and I didn't see the need to tell him.

"Felice." I took the rose from him and tucked it behind my ear, subtly casting a time spell on it so it wouldn't melt.

The ride was silent for a while I think Gray and I were waiting for Erza to fill us in but she didn't until Gray spoke up. "Erza, I think it's time you filled us in."

She sighed and nodded. "I have reason to believe the dark guild Eisenwald is up to something big. I overheard some of their members talking at a bar. I should have stopped them then. It had something to do with an item called lullaby."

I gasped. "Did you hear what the item looked like?"

"No, why?"

"I've heard of something called lullaby before. I'm sure it's not the same one, though."

Ezra looked like she wasn't so sure, but let it go.

The train slowed down as they reached Onibus station. They all stood up and I grabbed Natsu. On their way off they passed a passenger getting on with long black hair and black eyes that lingered on Natsu's guild mark. I got a bad feeling and erased his memory as we passed so he wouldn't remember seeing us.

"You think those guys from Eisenwald are still here?" Grey asked.

Natsu was finally starting to wake up and it occurred to me he missed what was going on. He stood up on his own and thanked me.

"That's what we're here to find out." Ezra sounded positive, but I wasn't so sure our chances were good. That is, until we heard the station was closed down.


End file.
